BOY&GIRL
by Rifa'i
Summary: Gara-gara kakanya Naruto harus tingal bersama seorang cowok yang gak dia kenal sama sekali Femnaruxsasu
1. Chapter 1

BOY & GIRL

Cahpter 01 Awal bencana

Cara membaca

"normal"

'Dalam hati'

*telepon*

Terlihat gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru cerah berjalan sambil membawa koper "Hah...INI DIA! Apartemen kyuu-nii WOW...besar sekali pantas bagi kakak yang menjadi model"

~~~~~beberapa jam yang lalu~~~~

Kaa-chan naru ingin ikut bimbingan tes di tokyo"

Terlihat gadis yang dipanggil naru dengan nama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu meminta ijin untuk mengikuti tes di tokyo "Memangnya perlu masuk ke bimbingan tes di tokyo yah"

Tanya sang ibu,Kusina Uzumaki "Tentu saja kaa-chan ini agar naru masuk universitas yang naru -chan jangan kuatir kan naru tingal di apartemen ka kyuu"

"Hah baiklah jika itu kemauan mu" Sang ibu terlihat pasrah dengan kemauan putrinya

"Makasih kaa-chan"  
Naruto berujar riang sambil memeluk sang ibu .

.

.

.

.

'Akhirnya aku tingal sendirian di tokyo'  
Ujar Naruto dalam hati

TING TONG TING TONG

Bunyi bel apartemen ketika Naruto menekan bel "Hn...Tunggu sebentar"  
Terdengar suara pria yang terdengar asing di telinga sang gadis musim semi

Grekk...suara pintu terbuka memperlihatkan pria yang hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi area pripasinya

"Eh .."

"Kyaaaa"

"Siapa kau

" Tidak...pencuri Orang gila"

"Hei...tunggu DOBE"

"Apa kau bilang TEME"

"DOBE"

" TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"Apa-apaan kau dobe masuk ke apartemen orang"

"Apa TEME ini apartemen kakak tau"

"Aku sewa apartemen ini dari kyubi tau!"

"Apa kau pasti berbohong kan teme"

"Cih buat apa aku berbohong"

Hening...

Naruto mengambil smartphon dari dalam tasnya dan mencari kontak seorang dengan nama RUBAH JELEK dengan kesal

*Nii-chan ini naru apa maksudnya semua ini kenapa ada laki-laki di apartemen mu HAH JAWAB RUBAH SIALAN*

*tenang Naru biar nii-chan jela-

*BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG RUBAH JIKA ADA LELAKI ASING YANG SE APARTEMEN DENGANKU JAWAB RUBAH *

*TENANG NARUTO BIARKAN NII-CHAN JELASKAN DULU *

* huh...cepat jelaskan*  
Akhirnya setelah pertengkaran adik kakak yang gak jelas itu akhirnya si adik mengerti dan mau mendengar kan kakaknya

*Begini Naru nii-chan lupa bahwa kamu akan menempati apartemen nii-chan jadi nii-chan menyewakanya ke temen nii-chan*

*Nii-chan JAHAT*  
*pip* suara panggilan diputus oleh Naru

"NII-CHAN TEGAAA! Lupa kalau aku mau malah kamarnya di sewakan ke orang lain SIALAN"

"Kan sudah kukatakan dobe"

"Diam kau teme"

"Aku di usir dari apartemenku gara-gara mau di renovasi aku dan kyubi sudah sepakat bahwa aku boleh menempati apartemen miliknya selama dia pergi"

"Mana mau aku tingal serumah dengan cowo yang nggak ku kenal"

'Cowok yang gak aku kenal'  
Ujar Naru dalam hati

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Entahlah"  
Jawab cowok misterius itu

'Tapi cowok ini kalo di perhatikan keren juga tapi masalah itu dengan masalah ini beda' inner Naruto

"Pokonya! Selama aku ikut bimbingan tes apartemen ini aku pakai jadi silahkan keluar TEME"

Cowok itu berdiri dan mendekati Naruto dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat sampai Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya

"Aku sudah bayar sewa selama sebulan jadi prioritas ada padaku kan dobe"

"Me...mang iya sih"  
Jawab Naruto Dengan wajah memerah

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat dan panggil saja aku Sasuke kau pakai kamar tamu aku pakai kamar yang ini"  
Jawab laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Dan senang berkenalan dengan mu Naru"

"Hmm.. Aku juga"  
Dengan wajah yang memerah

10%

30%

50%

70%

99%

100%

"ehh SIALAN KAU TEME AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA YANG PAKAI KAMAR ITU DASAR PANTAT AYAM SIALAN "

'Si teme itu pake mangil naru lagi sok akrab...(hening beberapa saat) tapi kenapa aku masih deg-degan sih'

Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pikiranya perlahan mulai menutup mata dan menuju alam mimpinya

.  
.

Pagi hari yang indah dengan kicauan burung-burung yang baru keluar dari sar -"HUAAAA AKU TERLAMBAT BANGUN HARI INI KAN HARI PERTAMA BIMBINGANTESKU "

"Cihh.. Berisik dobe"

"Hei teme kenapa kau tak membangunkan ku hah"

"Itu salah mu kau tidur kaya orang mati"

"Cih percuma bicara pada mu teme"

"Hn"  
Gerutuan naruto hanya di jawab dengan dua huruf keramtnya .

.

.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Yah anak anak kita lanjutkan besok yah"

"IYA SENSEI" jawab semua murid

Murid-murid mulai mengekor sansei mereka untuk pulang hanya tersisa beberapa orang murid

"Hei Sakura itu majalah MEN'S bulan ini yah"

Terlihat gadis berambut pirang(Yamanaka ino) berlari kecil menuju temanya yang berambut unik sewarna bunga sakura

"Iya memang kenapa"

Naruto menengeok kearah sumber suara. sekilas ia melihat foto seorang lelaki di majalah itu

"Hei..lihat sebentar donk"  
Ujar Naruto

"Hei naruto jangan asal rebut donk"  
ujar gadis berambut merah jambu Haruno Sakura

'Jadi dia seorang model'  
Ujar Naruto dalam hati

.

.

.  
. TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

span lang="hi-IN" /spanBOY & GIRL

Cahpter 02

Cara membaca

"normal"

'Dalam hati'

*telepon*

FemNaru x Sasuke .

.  
.

BRAKK

"Hei teme jadi yang kau maksud teman kakaku itu teman sepekerjan "

"Kau telat mikir sih dobe sampai aku kira aku belum cukup terkenal"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dari awal kamu ngaku Teme"

"Memangnya jika aku ngaku perlakuan mu berubah dobe"

"Ya..engak sih teme"

"Yaa sudah"

"Huh... Susah bicara pada orang dingin kaya kamu teme"

"Hn"

"Ya...sudah aku mau pergi ke harajuku ya teme"

"Hn..jangan pulang terlalu larut dobe"

"Memangnya kenapa"

"Kalau kau di culik kepala ku akan di pengal oleh kakak mu"

"Cihhh.. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi teme "

"Hn"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu teme"

"Hn"

Naruto menuju halte bis untuk menuju setasiun kereta harajuku setelah perjalanan selama dua puluh menit akhirnya Naruto sampai di harajuku

'Dari pada mikirin si teme lebih baik aku balanja

"Wow.. Memang harajuku murah-murah "

Setelah belanja beberapa potong baju Naruto istirahat di sebuah bangku sambil meminum lemon tea nya

"Lihat ..Deh itu kan Uciha Sasuke dia tempan yah"

"Iya dia sangat tampan aku suka deh sama dia"

Terlihat beberapa gadis sedang memperhatikan sebuah foto di depan sebuah butik

'Cih si teme bergaya begitu sok kegantengan' batin Naruto

'Kenapa dengan ku aku senang karna lebih tau si teme daripada yang lain '  
Naruto berbicara dalam hati dengan wajah memerah

SKIP NARUTO SUDAH SAMPAI DI APARTEMEN (males ngetik hehe..)

.

.  
.

"Apa-apan kau dobe kau beli baju sebanyak ini" ucap Sasuke memperotes

"Nggak apa-apakan aku beli diharajuku tadi lagian cuma lima baju doank"

"Cuma katamu dobe kau itu benar-benar calon mahasiswa?"

"Biarin murah sih " ucap Naruto sambil menjulur kan lidah

"Hn..terserah mu dobe"

"Yaa.. Sudah kalau begitu dan teme"

"Apa"

"KELUAR DARI KAMAR KU AKU MAU MENCOBA BAJU KU"

"Cih.. Jangan teriak juga nanti jika telinga ku tuli kau tangung jawab dobe" jawab Sasuke

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar Naruto dan meningalkan Naruto sendirian dengan bajunya

"Kyaaaa" terdengar suara jeritan di dalam kamar

"ADA APA DOBE"

"Bajuku ketumpahan jus jeruk teme"

"Gak perlu teriak juga untuk maslah kecil itu dobe"

"Yahh..gak bisa hilang" ucap Naruto sambil terus mengcuceknya

"Aku harus pakai pemutih aku mau beli dulu yaa teme"

"Bercanda kamu dobe ini sudah jam sebelas malam bedok sajalaha"

"Nggak teme kalau gak cepat di hilangkan nanati berbeka"

"Eh..hei dobe"  
Brak"aku pergi dulu

Skip Naruto sudah sampai di supermarket

Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu rak di super market dan mengambil satu botol pemutih

"Ahh..sekalian baca majalah ah"

Naruto berjalan menuju rak majalah dan berdiri di samping laki laki yang memakai baju panjang belang -belang dan memakai kacamata naruto mengambil salah satu majalah terdengar bisikan dua remaja yang entah sedang membicarakan apa

"Tungu dulu aku yakin dia"remaja 1

"Masa sih " remaja 2

"Sasuke Uciha ya?"remaja1

Remaja 1 bertanya pada lelaki di samping Naruto Naruto pun menghadap kearah lelaki itu

" Sasuke !?" ucap Naruto .

.

.

.

.TBC


End file.
